


Instinct

by Tachi_Sakon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Vampire Hirugami Sachirou, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Fangs don’t need to be bared at all times, is Hirugami Sachiro’s philosophy. He doesn’t need to be on edge and angry all the time, so he won’t. He’ll smile and be happy, wave and nod. He doesn’t need to feed from strangers and leave them half dead now; he has someone of his own to come back to. He has a partner who sacrifices himself for him, and he does the same in his own way. Just as Hoshiumi Kourai is human, he will be too. In his own way.“But you’re a vampire? You can’t be human even if you tried.”“I know. It doesn’t hurt to dream, right?”“Do what you want, I guess.”
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Like Hell I Belong To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblegumcherrypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like real people do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828934) by [bubblegumcherrypop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumcherrypop/pseuds/bubblegumcherrypop). 



> This is loosely based of their wonderful hiruhoshi vampire au which I highly recommend you check out :)

_Food_.  Hirugami Sachiro needs food. The only thing swarming his half dead and horribly muddled mind is the thought of food. He needs to hurry and find the largest, plumpest, most luscious blood bag in the area that he can. He’s lost all sense of control, every ounce of human compassion, drop of patience that he had a while back. Now, all Sachirou wants to do is to latch onto the next nicely filled bodythat’s within his range and suck every drop of red from it’s veins. The only problem is that there aren’t any. His fangs itch in his gums and his lips tremble as he chews on his tongue. 

“Where are all the damn people,” he mutters, ears clogged and head heavy. His lidded eyes dart around desperately hoping to make out even the slightest light of a nearby home, the silhouette of a person. “They can’t all be gone, fucking hell.”

Sachirou normally isn’t one for profanities, but his situation is dire. He needs to find something, or rather someone, and  _fast_. 

“Is this place deserted or something,” the vampire hisses, fangs digging into his lip with every movement, drawing blood that he lapped up to keep him functioning at a borderline level. He has enough energy to shape shift only one time and get to a destination within short flying distance. He decides to walk until he gets close enough to a place he can fly to. 

“Damn it all.”  _Why does being hungry have to be such a hassle when you’re a vampire?_ Sachirou grumbles under his breath as low groans try to work themselves out of him.  _ Human’s have it easy.  _ “I hope I can find someone.”

* * *

Just as Sachirou begins to think that he’s done for, that he’ll collapse if he takes one more step, god blesses him. 

“Is that—” Sachirou stops in his tracks and squints into the distance. Among the trees, he can make out the faint lights of a cabin. “ _ Yes _ !” 

Lucky for him, he walked enough to shape shift and for the building to be within flying distance with some energy to spare. Mustering all the strength he has left, Sachirou murmurs under his breath and with a few swift hand movements, where a tall brunette once stood, a little brown bat is fluttering.

* * *

By the time Sachirou makes it to the cabin, he is no longer a bat. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, clinging to the wood as he slowly crawls to the nearest window. “There better be a human in here.” 

There  _ has _ to be, or else he— well, Sachirou tries not to think about that. Swallowing thickly, Sachirou cranes his neck and peeks into the large window before him, stepping onto the balcony, the fencing securing him and the small flooring grounding him. His eyes slowly travel around, trying to make out any signs of life. 

“Come on..” Sachirou chews on his bottom lip. “Come on,  _ come on.” _

Then, all at once, it’s as if his prayers are answered. 

The vampire lets out a small gasp, leaning closer, nose kissing the glass. _ That’s it.  _ Sachirou’s heart lifts. In the window, he can make out the shape of someone sitting hunched over a desk, furiously scribbling away. His eyes nearly roll into the back of his head in his haste to get to the body.  _ That’s what he needs.  _ Sachirou can feel himself spiraling further and further away from humanity and into monstrosity. His nose itches. He can just barely make out the sweet scent of warm blood wafting in the air, and he thirsts. 

“I’ve found them.”

* * *

He needs that blood bag, he needs it  _ now.  _

“Delicious,” Sachirou murmurs. He gathers his strength and raises a hand, rapping on the glass with his knuckle. He doesn’t have the strength to break the glass, having used most of it up to fly to this house among the trees. If he had, Sachirou would already be inside and away, drinking to his heart’s content. 

_Open_ ,  he pleads, mouth watering.  _ Open the fucking window. _

He watches with desperation eating away at his brain as the human lifts his head and looks around, lips parted.

“Huh?” 

Hunger replaces desperation in his eyes as the human makes his way over to him. Sachirou licks his lips and nods, the human becoming more and more definable as he finally stops at the window.

_ Just a little closer...  _

“Hey,” the human slowly unlatches his window. The weak scent of lavender shampoo strikes Sachirou’s nose, shaking him. He’s wearing a dyed pair of shorts, large grey slippers and an oversized sweatshirt, the hood draped over his wet hair. “What the hell are you doing outside my-  _ Ah_!”

Sachirou launches himself at him. “Hungry.” He mutters, arms immediately securing the human and cradling him by his chest.

“Hey, what the fuck?!” 

Sachirou loses all his human consciousness now, his arms wrapped around the unsuspecting victim. “Don’t move, shut up.” He groans, inhaling deeply and nudging his way into the human’s personal space, nosing at his neck, searching for the perfect place to sink his fangs into.  He smells so good.  Sachirou wants to bite him all over, but his instinctive anger overpowers him and whatever he had left of his usual patience disappeared as the human continued to struggle. He growls again and begins to leave sloppy, open mouthed kisses along the pale column. “What part of  _ don’t _ move, do you _not_ understand?”

The human stills for a moment in temporary fear, staring into Sachirou’s clouded orbs, his own wide and glossy; so Sachirou takes advantage of the stillness and pulls away briefly, swiping his tongue over his fangs before dipping back into the crook of the human’s neck and gently nudging his head back to give him leeway to search for a pulse. His head felt so heavy that he leaned it against the human’s exposed collar bones. It was impossible for one stupid human to smell so good, yet here he was; in all his glory and smelling of fresh lavender. He wants to hurry and sink his fangs into his skin, to drink his fill. Maybe even suck him dry, but letting such a rare find go to waste wouldn’t be the best of his ideas. He lets himself regain more of his human senses, before being swept away by hunger once more. He’ll figure out what to do with his new blood bag later. 

The human breaks from is trance and begins to thrash again, swinging blindly at any part of Sachirou he can reach, kicking and punching.

“All of it! Get off me!” 

“No.” 

Sachirou can feel the human’s chestswell against his.  Oh, he’s angry.  He ignores the protests and kicks aimed back at his legs, swiftly spinning him around into a new position, holding the human from behind, still attached to his neck. 

“No—” the human yells over and over. “No, oh no, no, no! What the fuck are you doing?! I said get _off_ of me!” 

“Unless you want me to suck you dry, I suggest that you listen to me and shut up.” Sachirou sneers, clamping a hand over the human’s mouth stopping any other protests. “I said be  _ quiet,_” he hisses. 

The human lets out a muffled squeak of, “Fuck you!” 

Sachirou growls low in his throat, raising a hand and placing it on the human’s head. “Shut,” he hisses, fingers curling in the short white hair before yanking the human’s head back with a sickening crack, “ _up_.” 

The human goes quiet and Sachirou continues to suckle, occasionally slipping his tongue out and over the bruising skin, taking more and more time to prepare, energizing himself; senses slowly flooding back. With the human temporarily out of it, he had the freedom; but, he would make it bearable for him.As much as the human in his wants to take his time, Sachirou can’t. He needs to get some blood into his system so, he takes a deep breath and bites. Except a tiny gasp, the human makes no sound and Sachirou is impressed. No yelling, no gargling and strangled screams like his upperclassmen told him about; just a soft gasp before the human went slightly slack against him. He would even feel bad for doing this, biting a stranger, at this hour if not for the blood clogging his senses. But even so, he made sure that the only pain the human felt was from the bite and nothing more, as it was more of his style. Sachirou and the human remain in the same position for a few minutes longer as he gulps mouthfuls of red, before he is back to himself. 

Minutes pass, the only sounds are the occasional gasps and hisses from the semi conscious human and low growls and heavy swallowing from Sachirou.

His eyes slowly flutter open as he sucks the last ounce he can, deciding that it’s enough for tonight. He is better and he can’t take anymore from the human without putting his life in danger. Despite being what he is, Sachirou doesn’t want to put anyone in danger. 

“Thank you for the meal,” he breathes against the human’s skin before unlatching from his neck and kissing the two puncture wounds. He made them a bit too deep in his haste and finds himself feeling guilty, watching his victim slowly blink back into consciousness. Immediately, the human grumbles something incoherent at him and Sachirou chortles softly. 

“Fucking weirdo,” the human mutters. Sachirou can feel the vibrations against his lips. 

“I beg your pardon,” Sachirou murmurs. He is going to explain himself, cut him some slack. It would be rude not to, he figures. This man just gave up blood for him and was sure to feel the after effects, dizziness, queasiness, later. The least Sachirou owes him is a proper introduction and apology for his damage. “I am not a weirdo.” 

The human lets out a rasping scoff. “Sure, yeah. Like I’ll believe you after you just fucking  _ bit _ me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sachirou offers slowly, unwrapping himself from around the human, grimacing. He must have crushed him. 

“And you think that’s going to help you?” 

Sachirou recoils. His instincts have calmed and he humbles, suddenly finding himself shrinking away at being the receiving end of glaring sea glass colored eyes. “No?” His voice rises slightly. 

“Damn right, because it isn’t.” The human frowns at him before turning on his heel and flopping over to a sofa in a corner; knees buckling and falling into the cushioning before sitting up and facing Sachirou again. “C’mere,” he says holding out his hands. Sachirou eyes him, watching the large sleeves swallow his hands. 

Sachirou blinks at the hands. “Huh?” He asks dumbly. 

“Are you deaf? I said come here.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Then get your ass over here.” 

Sachirou obeys and walks over to the human, stopping in front of the sofa. “Okay.” He raises an eyebrow at the human. Glancing around, he asks, “What now?” 

The human points at the ottoman next to his legs. “Sit.” 

“Okay.” Sachirou nods and sits down, still watching the human who doesn’t stop glaring at him even while crossing his arms over his chest. He swallows. Nervous, he watches the human sigh and lean back against the sofa. “What now?” 

“Now, you tell me _who_ the hell you are and _what_ you’re doing in my house,” the human glances to the side and grits his teeth before sending a scorching look Sachirou’s way, “at midnight. Or else—” He leans over and produces a baseball bat out of  nowhere  and holds it up threateningly. “You get the fucking bat.”

Sachirou opens his mouth to reply, but it’s dry. He clamps it shut, eyes flickering to the human and then to the alarm clock beside him blazing 12:36 AM. “Well,” he finally speaks, trying to make the situation lighter by letting out a hoarse chuckle, “you aren’t one for taking your time, cutting to the chase like this.” 

The human, clearly unimpressed with Sachirou’s efforts to ease the tension, raises the bat in his hands a little higher and leans it against his left shoulder. “I would too if I were you. You know, before you get knocked out.” 

So much for an easy exchange.  “Sorry,” Sachirou hangs his head. 

“You aren’t getting my sympathy. Especially after this.” 

Sachirou smiles sheepishly watching the human place the bat down and grab the neck of his hoodie, pulling it down to reveal several bruises and two small swelling puncture marks. 

“No fucking way,” 

“I figured.” 

“Anyways,” the human pulls the hood back up around his neck, “hurry it up.” 

“Okay, okay.” 

Sachirou values his life, and his head, so he tries. He really does. “I am Hirugami Sachirou,” he begins, “and I—” 

He doesn’t get too far, because the human cuts him off. 

“Well,  _Hirugami_ ,  what the fuck were you doing outside my window in the first place?!” 

Sachirou resists the urge to roll his eyes. “I was just about to get to that before you interrupted me.” 

“You’re slow.” 

“Again, interrupting.” 

The human huffs and rolls his eyes. Sachirou sighs tilting his head and raises a hand, flicking his wrist. “What’s your name?” He asks softly, smiling as the human watches with wide eyes as a box of bandages and antibiotics and a box of cigarettes with a lighter appear in Sachirou’s palm. He smirks, “Or are you alright with me calling you my little human.” 

“The fuck?! Of course not!” The human splutters, cheeks red. “I am not fucking okay with that you asshole. I have a name! Hoshiumi Kourai!” 

The name rolls easily off Sachirou’s tongue. “Kourai-Kun,” he hums. “Very nice.” 

Kourai rolls his eyes and rages again. “Why the hell are you calling me by my first name, you creep!” 

“You can call me by my first name as well, if you like.” Sachirou offers nonchalantly as if that made things better. 

“Hell no!” Kourai shouts. 

Sachirou shrugs. “Suit yourself.” He says, reeling his arm in and placing the box of bandages on his lap before working at the box of cigarettes. 

Kourai narrows his eyes. “Are you for real?” 

Sachirou quirks an eyebrow and mumbls through a mouthful of cigarette, lighter halting at the tip, “What?” 

“Are you seriously going to smoke in my house after breaking in?” 

“Yes. And technically I didn’t break in, you  _ let _ me in.” 

“You were going to break my window! How was I supposed to know that you were going to bite me?!” 

“Tell me, Kourai-Kun: do you always let strangers into your house?” 

“No?” 

Sachirou points at himself with his free hand. “Then why.” 

Kourai makes a grab for the cigarette, but Sachirou, who is quicker; being recently reenergized and Kourai being slightly drowsy, snatches it away. 

“Uh-uh. No you don’t.” 

“Give me the damn cigarettes! You won’t be smoking in my living room!” 

“These aren’t human cigarettes, Kourai-Kun. If you’re worried about them stinking up your house or something, don’t because they won’t.” 

Kourai stops. “What do you mean,” he says slowly, making sure that he heard Sachirou correctly, “by  _ human_?” 

Sachirou’s lips curve into a smile as he takes a long drag of the cigarette. “I mean, Kourai-Kun,” he says, puffs of purple mist blowing past his lips and around him in the air like purple storm clouds, “is that I’m not human.” 

Kourai bites his lip, raising his right hand and rubbing the side of his neck where he had been bitten. “You..” The pieces suddenly slot together. The picture where he had blacked out suddenly comes into color, and the cogs in his head make the final turn. “You..”

Sachirou nods. “Mhm.” 

“You sucked my..  _ blood_?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t I feel it?” Kourai demands. “Why did I only feel you bite me?!” 

“I don’t like hurting people.” Sachirou sighs. “What would I gain from it?” 

  
  
“I can’t believe this..” 

“It isn’t a matter of believing and not. It’s what is right now.”   
  
  


Sachirou and Kourai sit in a shocked silence before the white haired human huffs and swings his legs, keeping his gaze on the purple smoke. “So,” he sighs, “you’re a vampire.” 

Sachirou gives him a hum of confirmation and Kourai continues. 

“And you came to my house, because.. you needed food?” 

“Yes.” 

“You bit me, ate.. drank or whatever you did.” Kourai is tired, but he needs to get to the bottom of this. His head spins as he continues, wondering if it’s the smoke, or Sachirou altogether. “Is there anything else that I should know, or can I forget this ever happened.” 

Sachirou glances up at the ceiling, pondering. “Well, I can’t tell you that you will be able to forget this ever happened..” he says. “You see, once a vampire bites a human in this type of situation, they create an unintentional bond.” 

Kourai’s eyebrows raise. “Bond?” 

“Yes. So now, because I bit you on instinct, we have this bond between us where you belong to me, and in return I protect you.”Sachirou swallows his third mouthful of purple mist and leans back, legs crossed over each other and back pressed into a board behind the ottoman. “Understand?” He asks Kourai.

Expecting a nod or a word of acknowledgement from Kourai, Sachirou smiles slightly, but his smile quickly melts away and is replaced by a look of shock when Kourai trembles in his seat and flowers at him. 

“Kourai-Kun..?” 

Kourai shakes his head. “Like hell, I belong to some mental nut case!” He yells at Sachirou. “I don’t belong to anyone, and you’re full of shit!”   
  


  
The vampire heaves a long and tired sigh. “Like I said, this isn’t a matter of believe and not believing, or wanting and not, Kourai-Kun.” Sachirou says slowly as if speaking to a child. “It’s about what is. Presently, we are bonded and belong to one another. There is no way around this.” He lowers his head and his wavy bangs fall over his eyes as he stares up at Kourai, small smirk in place giving way to dimples. “Unless you can somehow magically remove those bite marks, which won’t happen until I die, the bond will break. But, I’m immortal so,” Sachirou laughs as Kourai flips him off, “here’s to a good partnership.”   
He offers Kourai a cigarette from his box. “Here.”  
  
  


Kourai huffs but accepts the offer. “Good partnership, my ass.” He mutters unrolling and rolling back up a cigarette before popping it into his mouth. “I guess,” he sighs before taking a deep breath and blowing pale blue wisps into Sachirou’s face, “here’s to nothing.”


	2. Rules And Tired Seagulls

Quickly, Kourai finds that his favorite thing about Sachirou, and probably the only thing that will ever be, are the cigarettes. The blue ones in particular. He’s growing fond of the calming blue mist. They eased his nerves and made him feel better somehow, despite being in his current situation. He likes the pretty sparkles that fly past his lips when he exhales and the gentle breeze when he inhales. The cigarettes make his mouth feel numb in a good way; even his jaw eases. It fills his mouth with the taste of blue: calm and bittersweet. For someone who isn’t fond of too sweet and too sour, the cigarettes are perfect for him. He wants to know why. Maybe Sachirou could tell him. 

Kourai glances at Sachirou who is now draped elegantly over the armchair behind the ottoman. There’s something about him that Kourai can’t pinpoint, and it irks him to no end. He gathers himself and breaks the smoky silence. 

“Hey,” he hums. 

Sachirou nods at him, brown waves bouncing. “Yes, what is it?” 

Kourai points at the box in his hands. “The box, with the cigarettes you know. Can I see it?” 

“Of course.” Sachirou gives a small laugh and hands the box over. “Do you like them?” 

Kourai nods. “Yeah,” he mutters gently taking the box from Sachirou, their fingers brushing. “I do. More than you anyway,” he adds as an afterthought. Pursing his lips around his cigarette as Sachirou chuckles, Kourai continues to inhale blue mist; he doesn’t wonder what effects it will have on him. He doesn’t want to nor does he need the unnecessary stress. 

Sachirou fakes a pout. “You don’t hold back do you?” He sighs with a smile.

Kourai nods and blows a dark blue ring into Sachirou’s face. “Get used to it.”

* * *

  
  
Sachirou and Kourai continue to sit together puffing and huffing, blowing blue and purple mist into the air, mingled clouds becoming indigo, before Sachirou decides that it’s time to establish their new positions and life together. Taking his dimming cigarette between his middle and index fingers, he unoccupied his mouth. “Now,” Sachirou begins, “I know that this is sudden, and that you are new to this—“ 

“Well no shit!” Kourai mutters through a mouthful of blue. “Who would’ve guessed?” 

Sachirou rolls his eyes, his eyes flickering to and quickly landing on the two circular bites that he left in Kourai’s skin. His heart jumps when he realizes that he did that, but he is unsure what he feels, what emotion makes his heart skip beats and leap into his throat. _Is it anger?_ No, Sachirou rarely feels anger towards anyone if he can help it. _Hope?_ Not that either. Hope is a different kind of leap, more like a skip. _Giddiness?_ Why would he feel giddy over a human, one that he just met and in the haze of the moment no less. Sachirou shakes his head. Enough. There’s a more important matter at hand. 

“Kourai-Kun, I need you to listen to me. Now that we are bonded, there are certain rules that we must abide by.” 

Kourai groans and throws his head back so hard that Sachirou worries his neck might snap. “Great! Just when I thought that this couldn’t get any better, now there are fucking _rules!”_

“They’re for your safety.” Sachirou argues gently. 

“And I suppose that you freeloading here is also for my safety?” Kourai huffs, sitting back up and crossing his arms over his chest before nuzzling back into the sofa cushions, swinging a leg over Sachirou’s. 

_He wasn't freeloading. It’s probably better this way._ Sachirou licks his lips, mouth dry and filled with the aftertaste of purple,his eyes locked on Kourai. “And if I tell you it is?” He presses, eyebrow arched elegantly. 

“Then I would tell you to go fuck yourself on the moon.” 

“That isn’t very nice.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware that I was trying to be nice to you, mosquito man.” 

Sachirou snorts in surprise and with suppressed laughter. “What the fuck? Mosquito man, Kourai-Kun, really?” 

“It’s either that or Bat Barnacle Baby.” Kourai shrugs. Then, he perks up and tilts his head, “Or maybe toothpicks. I haven’t decided yet.” 

“I’ll take Mosquito man, thanks.” 

“Cool.” 

They lapse back into silence, leaving Sachirou to ponder and Kourai to relax and occupy himself with Sachirou’s cigarettes.Sachirou knows, from what he sees of Kourai’s personality, that he isn’t going to like where he was going to go with this, but it needs to be said. He hesitates still, rolling his discarded cigarette between his fingers and takes a deep breath. 

“So, are you going to talk, Hirugami? Or did you just wire me up for the sake of it and are wasting my time.” Kourai mutters, the cigarette slick with his saliva falling from his lips and onto the floor. “If you are, I’m going to bed.”   
  
  
As Kourai makes to get up, he doesn’t expect for a hand to curl around his wrist and yank him back down, causing him to tumble back into velvet cushioning. He lets out a yell.

_ “Hey!”  _

“No, I’m not trying to waste your time, I promise.” Sachirou’s voice is traced in desperation. “Please bear with me.” 

“As if I have a choice.” Kourai huffs and flips himself over so that he is laying on his stomach, supporting himself with his elbows and holding his cheeks in his hands. 

“You don’t leave much to the imagination, do you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You voice your thoughts more often than not.” 

Kourai closes his eyes and tilts his head before opening them slowly. “I guess,” he agrees. “It’s a habit of mine?” 

Sachirou wonders how speaking your mind could be a habit, but maybe it’s something that he should pick up too. “Are you ready to go over the rules?” He asks instead. 

Kourai nods. “Shoot.” 

Sachirou takes a deep breath and holds up a finger. “Rule one,” he says slowly, “no covering the mark—“ However, he doesn’t get very far because Kourai shoots up from his position and has grabbed a fistful of his blouse. 

_“What?!”_ Kourai is livid. This moment is the first time that Sachirou feels genuine fear. He stares into Kourai’s light eyes that are clouded by anger, trying to keep himself as even as he can; which proves to be difficult when Kourai yanks him forwards, snarling, “First I get jumped by you, bitten, and now you tell me that I can’t even _cover_ them?! I don’t want people seeing them and thinking that I’m a freak like you!” 

The words sting, but Sachirou cannot be hurt. It would only anger Kourai more if he were to bring his own feelings into this. He raises his hand and places it on Kourai’s, that’s gripping his collar, curling his fingers around the surprisingly small and calloused hand. “Now, now, Kourai-Kun.” He says calmly, prying Kourai’s fingers from the fabric one by one. “I haven’t finished. At least wait until the end of the sentence to get angry.” 

“I’m not angry,” Kourai hisses, “I’m _livid.”_

“Well hold off on your lividness, sea glass eyes, and let me finish.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“You’ve said that so many times that it’s getting old.” 

Kourai grits his teeth as Sachirou glares, finally relenting and letting the shirt go; Sachirou sitting back and Kourai throwing his hands in the air, letting the vampire continue. 

Sachirou adjusts his collar before continuing, “As I was saying, no covering the mark.” He quickly waves a cigarette towards Kourai as he makes to interrupt again and points it at his neck. “Because you are more vulnerable if you do. Especially when alone.” 

“Huh?” Kourai blinks at him, pushing his hand away. “Vulnerable? Why would I be vulnerable? I’m not a kid, you know.” 

_You sure act like one._ “You are vulnerable to others now that we’re bonded. They’ll want to overthrow me by claiming you, so if you don’t cover your mark, they’ll know that it’s not possible to.” Sachirou explains, gesturing to his own neck as he did so. “Covering is a sign of a human who has broken the contract.” 

“Others? You mean there are more freaks like you?” Kourai gasps. 

_I’m going to ignore the freak part._ Sachirou shoots Kourai a look of utter disbelief and sighs deeply, “Really, Kourai-Kun?” 

“Sorry, sorry, continue.” Kourai snickers. 

“You really are a child.” 

“Fuck off, am not.” 

“To me you are.” 

Kourai scrunches his nose and Sachirou’s gentle laugh echoes through the room. 

“Now then, rule two..” 

Sachirou is saying something to him, but Kourai isn’t listening. Or rather, he’s too lost to be able to hear him; ears clogged and mind messed up. What has he gotten himself into?   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Kourai is eventually able to wrap his head around the fact that he is now bonded with a vampire. That doesn’t make him any less upset about it and mean that he is happy. In fact, he is horrified. Why did everything have to happen the night before his first day at work? Now he was going to be drowsy and irritate, and to make matters worse, his neck is sore and the two bites are swelling; now a purplish shade, itching horribly. He can’t sleep, his mind crowded and racing, keeping him wide awake.

_Stupid universe and all it’s cosmic energy or whatever._ Kourai has long since discarded his pillow, Sachirou having taken it for his use, and is using his arm as a pillow. His eyes, lidded with weariness, trail along his forearm, tracing the scars from his previous job. Taking up a job to work with dogs wasn’t his best idea. Maybe this new job would provide more opportunities for him, if only he could sleep to be ready for tomorrow. He heaves a long sigh and rolls over onto his other side, finding himself face to face with Sachirou who is looking back at him. Kourai nearly falls out of the bed and clutches the sheets to his chest. 

_“Holy fuck?!”_ He gasps. “You’re awake?!” 

Sachirou chuckles, voice laced with sleep. “I am.” He nods against the pillow, gazing at Kourai. “Can you not sleep?” 

“What do you think?” Kourai groans. 

“I think that you need to relax.” Sachirou says. “And that I can help you.” 

“You’ve helped me enough, thanks.” 

Koura bristles as Sachirou ignores him and reaches out and wraps his arm around Kourai. “I can help a little more, I think.” He whispers, voice suddenly lulling. Kourai lets gravity take its course and his eyelids drop completely over his eyes, floating away in temporary darkness as Sachirou works his magic. 

Everything is warm and soft when Sachirou speaks up again. 

“Better, Kourai-Kun?” 

Kourai doesn’t want to answer. He nearly hums in his sleepy pleasure as a hand rubs at his shoulder blades. “Yeah,” he murmurs, peeking through lashes. When he regains some of his sight, he realizes that he is leaning against Sachirou’s broad chest, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck and cheek against his shoulder with Sachirou’s arm wrapped around him like an extra blanket. 

“I’m glad,” Sachirou’s chest rumbles softly. To be honest, he expects Kourai to pull away when he meets his eye, both with one closed, but he doesn’t. Instead, Kourai reburies his face into Sachirou’s chest and shifts to lace their left legs. Sachirou blinks out of his haze. “Kourai-Kun?” 

When he is answered with a muffled and sleepy, “Shut up, I’m warm,” who is he to complain?

Sachirou settles back down and nods. “Okay. I’m glad.” 

“This is just a one time thing, so don’t get used to this.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

_ (That, in fact, was a lie. Because the next night, Sachirou found his arms full of a sleepy Hoshiumi Kourai again.) _


End file.
